


Flashes

by knightowl8219



Series: Dream a little dream of me.. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Wet Dream, could it be destiny?, flirty texting, or fate?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219
Summary: A dream that seems so real it kind of is..
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Dream a little dream of me.. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Flashes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot that I had in my head

_Flashes_

_Gold satin sheets rustling_

_The cold metal of rings on warm fingers_

_Sweet breath across his face_

_Sandalwood and vanilla_

_Skin that feels like heated silk under his hands_

_Goosebumps down his spine from open mouth kisses_

_Soft hair for his hands to tangle_

_Tugging_

_Pulling_

_A whimper as teeth graze his neck_

_Sandalwood and vanilla_

_Biting down on the sweet spot_

_Feeling the pulse under his mouth_

_Hearing him moan_

_A_ _back arch_ _in pleasure_

_He's drowning in it_

_Sandalwood and vanilla_

_Arms under him_

_Over him_

_Fingers gripping his hips_

_Mouth on his chest_

_Gasping_

_Sandalwood and vanilla_

_Sensations over run his senses_

_It's too much_

_His head thrown back_

_Feeling the release like a tidal wave_

_Breath in his ear_

_‘I love you’_

_His world implodes_

Shooting awake, alone in his bed, Alec can only gasp as his body trembles from the peak his dream sent him to. Looking around, he actually expected there to be another person there next to him. The dream was so vivid, more intense than any wet dream he had ever experienced. As his breathing slowed down, he realized a bathroom trip and change of sheets was in order and stood up on still shaky legs to take care of the mess he had made. Laying on clean sheets in clean boxers, he finally let himself think about his dream. More importantly, who was in it with him. 

_How? What? Why? WHY HIM? Why was the one person who was utterly unattainable starring in the most amazing dream he had ever had?_ Alec thought to himself. This seemingly random guy, this was the person Alec wanted to have sex with? Was he punishing himself? If so, what for? Was the universe just out to get him? Pulling his phone out, he checked the time and groaned when he saw it was almost two in the morning. Scrolling thru Instagram, he cursed the whole fucking universe when Magnus came up in a post that Izzy had tagged him in. It was a picture from the club the other night, just her and Clary dancing but she had tagged both him and the object of his nocturnal emissions. Going against his better judgement, he clicked on Magnus’ account and scrolled thru pictures and posts, smiling at how cute he was with his cat. 

_He’s so beautiful,_ Alec thought to himself, not paying attention to the little green light indicating the other guy was online at that same moment. Jumping when his phone dinged at him that a message was coming thru, he almost dropped his phone. Seeing the message was from Magnus, Alec just closed his eyes and sighed, “Listen universe, if you are trying to tell me something can you just tell me? I’m getting mixed signals here!” he grumbled, sitting up more and taking a breathe before opening the message. 

**M: What are you doing awake at such a late hour?**

A: Uh, I could ask you that same question 

**M:** **LoL** **I own a club**

**M: and I’m a night owl**

A: yeah me not so much 

A: more of a morning person 

**M: yuck**

**M: that’s gross**

**M: mornings are awful**

**M: they come so early**

A: LoL that’s true 

A: Are you uh working tonight? 

A: is that why you are up? 

**M: just got home actually**

**M: always takes a little bit to get my mind to turn off**

A: I understand that 

A: sometimes feels like my mind goes full speed 

**M: exactly!**

A: you should try some hot tea 

A: chamomile is always good 

**M: okay weirdo**

**M: get out of my head**

**M: I just sat down with a cup of chamomile tea**

A: LoL 

A: great minds? 

**M: or something**

**M: you never did say why you were up so late**

**M: hanging out on Instagram** **LoL**

A: you’re right 

A: I didn’t 

**M: hmmm**

**M: a man of mystery**

**M: I'm intrigued**

A: yeah again not so much 

A: I'm pretty boring 

**M: well**

**M: you’re half right**

A:? 

**M: the pretty part of that statement**

**M: in that you are correct**

_Cue Alec to blush so hard he honestly believes he is going to have an_ _aneurysm_

**M: oh no**

**M: did** **I break** **you so soon?**

A: uh no 

A: just didn’t know what to say 

**M: what do you usually say when someone calls you pretty**

A: never had to figure that one out 

**M: blasphemy**

**M: you’re gorgeous**

**M: and if the guys you’ve dated** **haven't** **told you**

**M: then they are blind and/or stupid**

_The blush has spread from his ears to his face and is heading down his chest at an alarming rate_

**M: oh no** **LoL**

**M: you okay?**

A: may be broken 

A: LoL 

**M: Ha!**

**M:** **I'm** **sure it takes more than a few compliments to break you**

**M: ever going to tell me why you are up?**

**M: Pretty please with a pouty face?**

A: show me the pouty face 

**M:** **_attachment_ ** **_sent_ **

_The blush is reaching critical mass and he can feel his hair turning pink as he looks at the pic of Magnus sitting on a couch without a shirt on holding a cup of tea and pouting adorably._

A: did you just send me a shirtless pic 

A: “accidentally” 

**M: no**

A: no you didn’t send it? 

**M:** **LoL** **no it wasn’t an accident**

A: ok yep 

A: broken 

**M:** **LoL** **poor broken Alexander**

**M: I'm sorry darling**

_If Alec doesn’t stop the blush that is overtaking his body he will catch on fire! Time to splash some cold water on his face and hope it helps!_

A: sorry about that 

A: had to splash cold water on my face 

**M: *gasp* my sweet** **sweet** **Alexander**

**M: are you all** **blushy** **?**

**M: I must see!**

A: _attachment_ _sent_

**M: well quid pro quo huh?**

A: it seemed fair 

**M: oh darling, feel free to send me shirtless pictures of you anytime**

**M: and that blush is exquisite**

_Cold water has not helped and Alec is about to become a startling shade of pink due to this conversation._

**M:** **soooo**

**M: tell me why you are up so very late talking to me**

A: I will just say this 

A: I had a dream and it woke me up suddenly 

**M: Oh, was it a nightmare? Are you okay?**

**M: if you want to talk** **about** **we can**

**M: but we don’t have to**

_Adorable_ _Adorable_ _Adorable_ _, the word keeps flashing in_ _Alecs_ _head so much that he..._

A: you’re adorable 

**M: I think you are captivating Alexander**

A: I don’t know about that 

**M: I do**

**M: and I stand by my current statement**

A: it wasn’t a nightmare 

**M: hmm**

**M: OH....**

**M: THAT kind of dream huh?**

A: nope 

A: whatever you are thinking is not what it was 

**M: my curiosity is so piqued right now**

A: not having his conversation with you right now 

**M: will you tell me some other time?**

**M: I’m all a twitter**

**M: I need to know what dirty dreams you have Alexander**

A: Magnus! 

**M: what?**

A: I never said it was a dirty dream 

**M:** **no,** **you sure didn’t**

**M:** **so,** **it was almost certainly a dirty dream**

A: that makes no sense 

A: it was just a regular dream 

**M: liar**

**M: liar**

**M: pants on fire**

**M: or covered in...**

A: okay I’m done talking about this 

**M: you realize that I'm friends with you sister**

**M: I can always ask her if you laundered your sheets over night**

A: Magnus... 

A: stop you can’t just talk to Izzy about that! 

**M: is it weird when you type my name out like** **that** **I can hear the whine in your voice?**

_Flashbacks to the dream; hearing Magnus moan and Alec whine in pleasure as_ _they.._

A: okay let’s make a deal 

A: I give you 1 detail and you let it go 

**M: 5 details**

A: 3 details and I can pass if I don’t want to answer 

**M: 3 details of my choosing and you can only pass twice**

**M: and you have to tell the truth**

A: deal 

**M: deal**

**M: first detail**

**M: who was it with you?**

A: LoL 

A: PASS 

**M: fine**

**M: did you actually come in real life?**

A: *sigh* yes 

**M: *gasp***

**M: second detail**

**M: was it kinky or vanilla or what**

A: it was regular I guess 

A: not an expert on such matters 

A: was amazing 

**M: okay**

**M: last detail**

**M: do you know the person?**

A: not really well 

**M: if the opportunity came about**

**M: would you do it in real life?**

A: that’s not a detail question 

A: and you are out of questions anyways 

**M: give me 3 details from the dream**

A: I just did! 

**M: no**

**M: tell me more about the actual dream**

_The blush refuses to_ _dissipate_ _and hands are now shaking_

A: you know what 

A: okay 

**M: omg ok** **ok**

**M: tell me**

A: gold satin sheets 

A: no lights no music 

A: four poster bed with canopy 

A: that’s it 

A: no more dream talk 

A: hey 

A: you still there? 

_Shaking has increased exponentially with fear that too much detail has disgusted/turned off the object of his affection_

**M: sorry**

**M:** **yes,** **I’m still here**

**M: just spilled some tea**

**M: it’s getting late**

A: yeah, I should try to get back to sleep 

**M: goodnight Alexander**

A: goodnight Magnus 

**M: hey Alexander?**

A: yeah? 

**M: thanks for talking to me** 😊 

A: anytime 😊 

_The blush finally recedes as Alec lays down to get back to sleep, knowing he has an early day and sleep is needed to be clear headed._

What he doesn’t know is across town, Magnus sits on his couch dumbfounded. His texting with Alec was fun, playful and thoroughly enjoyed. Until he described the room in his dream, a room there was no way he could have known about. A room Magnus slept in almost every night. Standing up, he walks over to his bedroom door and looks at his four-poster bed with its gauzy canopy and gold satin sheets. Shaken by the circumstances, he wonders about fate and destiny as he puts his tea away and lays down in his cool sheets. Turning out the lights, he wonders if Alec will ever tell him the details of his dream. _Or if maybe we will discover the details together,_ he ponders as he runs his hands across the space next to him. Falling asleep thinking about exactly that, Magnus has a small smile on his face as he begins to drift into dreams. 

_Flashes_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
